X-Mas Marks the Spot
X-Mas Marks the Spot is a holiday issue of the Pocket God Comics released on the 17th of December 2010 as a special issue. The events in this comic issue are set after the events of "The Gem of Life", and the holiday special must be bought in-app. Synopsis The comic begins with Nooby hanging starfish on a tree and signing "Nooby Wishes You A Merry Fishmas. Ooga comes over and tells that he has to filet some smelt before Klik decides to give another lecture to the tribe. At that moment, the tribe sees a shining light in the sky. It crashes in the water, out of swimming distance of the Pygmies. Later, at night, Nooby is having nightmares about Fire Ants. However, Nooby awakes because of a cracking noise. He tries to rouse Ooga, but eventually sets out to use the Outhouse. However, he never makes it, as he sees a large creature which picks him up and takes him to his Igloo on Ice Island. The large man introduces himself as Saint Prickulous, the Father of Invention, called simply Red by his friends. Red then introduces Nooby to his "family", some of Red's creations he made from raw materials he has gathered from around the world, like tree trunks and sea shells. Red begins to talk to two of his wooden figures, falsely personifying them. Meanwhile, back on the island, the tribe wonders here Nooby went off to. Klak points out smoke on the horizon, and on further investigation with his binoculars Klik finds that is is an island made entirely out of ice (even though Ooga says that the Pocket God World is located in the tropics). The tribe resolves to rescue Nooby, but because their raft was destroyed by the Laser Shark and they can't swim there, Klik reveals a flying invention of his powering by pedaling. Back on Ice Island, Nooby is strapped to a chair and having static electricity pumped into his brain. Red exclaims that he is giving the gift of life, and just then a Pygmy breaks out of a box. The Pygmy clone declares its name is "Newbie". Up in the air, the Pygmies of Tribe Ookga Chaka are tired as they keep pedaling Klik's aircraft. Just as they are about to near Ice Island, a Dodo Bird rams into their vehicle, knocking Booga off to fall into the sea, but before he reaches the water the Laser Shark surfaces and devours him. The crashing aircraft lands on Ice Island, and the Pygmies are greeted by a towering Ice Monster. Back in Red's igloo, his further attempts of cloning are going terribly, with the only successful attempt creating Newbie. The rest of the clones are genetic mutations who speak in gibberish and explode at random intervals. As Red argues with Newbie, he realizes that Nooby has been packed into the Ice Hole by his clone and saves him. Red, angry that Newbie hurt another "family" member, banishes him from the workshop. Elsewhere on Ice Island, the remaining Pygmies are imprisoned in an ice cage. Klak decides to sneak out of the cave, lure the Ice Monster to the cave's entrance and then drop a boulder on its head. As Klak is climbing up the cliff, the Ice Monster squishes him with an ice boulder. In Red's igloo, Nooby talks to one of the unsuccessful clones, whom he calls "Noobs", about wanting to go home. At that moment, the wall explodes due to the Noob spontaneously combusting, and Nooby is free. Nooby, along with some Noobs, watch his imprisoned fellow Pygmies terrorized by the Ice Monster and decides to save them. However, Newbie then appears and declares he is going to kill Nooby. Nooby's response that he can't be destroyed doesn't phase the clone, and they begin to battle. As the Ice Monster is dangling Dooby above his mouth, Klik and Ooga notice the Noobs advancing to distract the Ice Monster, using their explosive power to their advantage. Newbie, meanwhile, has Nooby pinned down, declaring that he's stronger, faster, and smarter. As Newbie is about to throw Nooby off the island in the water, Nooby points out that he's one thing that Newbie isn't: lucky. At that moment, Newbie is impaled through the chest with an ice shard, a piece of shrapnel from when the Noobs exploded the Ice Monster. Newbie declares that he will return, and then topples off the side of Ice Island into the freezing water below. Reunited, the tribe is very happy, but before they rejoice too they decide to find a way to get home. Nooby, having a "brain decision", takes Red's raft so they can paddle home. The epilogue, taking place six months later, is Red in his igloo trying his cloning experiment on a reindeer so he can travel the world in a single night if he chooses to. Red, talking to a Pygmy shaped object, says that he has worked tirelessly since that fateful day. He tells the Pygmy object, which turns out to be one of his wooden models, this time of Nooby, to fear not, and that their family will be together again soon enough. Trivia *It is the first holiday issue of the comic *It is the first comic to introduce characters such as Red, Newbie, and Noobs *"X-Mas Marks the Spot" is also the title of an episode from The Real Ghostbusters Category:Pocket God Comics Category:Comic Series